This invention relates to an athletic ball retrieving net. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved portable ball retriever provided with straps stabilizing a fabric ball catch that stops and releases a ball thrown from in front of the retriever.
Conventional athletic ball game nets typically focus on catching balls to facilitate ball games in a limited area. For example, a portable ball net is used indoors to catch a chip shot for golf practice.
A demand is to stabilize the ball catching net to observe shock from the ball catching so as to enhance ball recollecting characteristics. What is desperately required is to enable the ball catching net to stand robust against the ball thrown thereat while stopping and releasing the ball in a reliable manner.
Another demand on the market is to provide a practice net that enables a ball pitching practice using, for example, a baseball. Such a market demand can be satisfied if a ball thrown off from a pitcher can be stably stopped and easily retrieved. Further, when in a baseball pitching practice if the person throwing a ball can easily retrieve the ball around the net, it would be a significant advantage to those that still want to practice a ball throwing game alone in a place like a backyard or a patio.